I'll always be there for you?
by Crazy heart
Summary: ON HIATUS.A story of love and betrayal and love. Rated T just in case. A troyella story, untold.
1. He what?

He what?

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, Steven Matthew, Amber Reagan, Amanda Connors.

The bell rang and all students poured out of the classrooms. One of them was Gabriella Montez, coming out from the chemistry lab, flushed with pleasure that she'd gotten an A on her last assignment. "Gabi, Gabi!!Jesus, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you.", spoke a panting Taylor Mckessie.

"Just got out of the chem lab, Tay. What was the hurry for anyway? We were gonna have lunch together with the guys after the next period, you silly"  
"It's about that, Gabi. We need to talk privately. Look, let's use this classroom," and with that Taylor ushered a bewildered Gabriella into the classroom. "You're really starting to scare me Tay, what's going on?" asked Gabriella.

"Sit down, Gabi.Yes, sit! The thing is Sharpay and Zeke both walked in on Troy today in the basketball court. And he wasnt alone, he was making out with Amanda Connors." said a flustered Taylor. "HE WHAT?! What do you mean? Are trying to pull my leg here? Poor joke, Tay. You know we've been going steady the past six months." replied Gabi."No Gabi, as I much as I wish it isnt true, I cant lie to you," sighed a sad Taylor.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Oh my God, how he could he do this to me? We were going to celebrate our half year anniversary day after tomorrow, Tay!" exclaimed Gabriella in frustration.

"I know, Gabi, I know. What're you gonna do now? Sharpay hasnt exactly changed and I'll bet she has opened her fat mouth and told her other friends about this. Do you wanna go home, you know avoid the issue for today atleast? I'm sure they'd let you go early if you didnt feel too well," Taylor replied.

"No Tay, I'm not a coward. I havent got anything to be ashamed of. Besides, do you think I'm not gonna do anything about this? That I'm just gonna forgive him and take him back?", just as Taylor was about to open her mouth, Gabriella spoke again, "No, Tay, I know you didnt mean it that way. But I will have to deal with him sooner or later and I rather that it be today."

"You go, girl. You've got more guts in you than the whole basketball team put together", replied Taylor receiving a faint smile from Gabriella. Suddenly, Taylor's cell rang and she picked it up excusing herself.

"Uh..hey, Chad. What the history project..no, I havent forgotten,..you want them now?..uh..listen why dont I call you back?..I'm talking to someone..yeah..I'll let you know..ok, see you later,..love you too..bye."

"Hey, Gabriella, Chad wants the info we've collected for our history project..Shall I walk you back to class?" said Taylor, interrupting Gabi's thoughts.  
"No, Tay, I think I'll be just fine, you go right ahead" was the response Taylor received. "You sure?" she asked worriedly. "Dead sure" was Gabi's response.  
And so Gabriella made her way to the Math classroom only to be waylaid by former ice-queen, Sharpay Evans. "Hey, I'm sorry about Troy, Gabi. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine, Shar", she sighed. "Really?" Sharpay cocked her eyebrows at her. "I'm getting used to it. I'll be fine, dont worry." replied Gabriella. "Hey, look I just want you to know, I havent been the best of friends lately, but I'm there for you, if you ever need me. Just ask. You've been through worser times, you'll definetly make your way out of this too. I've got faith in you, Montez ", said Sharpay. "Thanks, Evans." said Gabi. "That's what friends are for!!" yelled Sharpay as she walked away.

Sharpay's POV:

I cant believe this is happening to Troy and Gabi. Of all the people, no one would have ever thought something like this would happen?They were a cute couple, they'd still be a cute couple if Troy hadnt done this shit. What a jerk. I dont know how Gabi's taking it. If it'd been me, I would have exploded. That girl sure is calm and collected.I used to think earlier Troy was out of Gabi's league, but this just proves the opposite.I just wish there was something I could do to rid Gabi of her hurt and pain.

Gabriella's POV:

I coudlnt believe it, when Tay said all those things about Troy. It still seems like a dream to me.I mean how can this be happening to me? He said he loved me. Why would he do this? Why would he hurt me like this? It always seemed to good to be true, I guess it was. You'd think my world would be shattered, but apart from these nagging questions, I only feel a vague sense of emptyness and betrayal.Today talking to Sharpay, I almost broke into tears, only she didnt notice and I managed to keep it under control. And what's awfully dreadful right now is the prospect of meeting Troy.I only hope my so-called bravery doesnt wear out by then.Sigh.  
--


	2. How could you?

Chapter 2 - How could you

Chapter 2 - How could you?

Disclaimer: Again, I own only the plot, Amber Reagan, Steven Matthew and Amanda Connors.

By the way, I'm sorry the first chapter was too short, I never realized it was that short, but please read and review.

Taylor's POV:

I can't believe this is happening to Gabi and Troy. After all the time they've been together. I always knew Troy was a "ladies man", but I thought all that had changed after he and Gabi got together. Well, apparently not. If I'd only been born a guy, I would have SO kicked his ass by now. Who the hell does he think he is? Super stud? Jerk. And after all that, I can't believe I left Gabi alone hurt and confused. I've just gotta find some way to cheer her up. And soon. Wait, why didn't I think about it before? Kelsi's mom's gone away on official work, I could ask her to hold an all-girl slumber party. She always used to have so much fun at those sleepovers. Thank God, Kelsi's mom's not home. If not, I'd have had to ask Sharpay Evans. I seriously do not get her, one moment she's drooling all over Troy suddenly she says she's changed and

becomes friends with him and his girlfriend? That is one slimy female and I'll be damned if I dont get to the bottom of that mystery.

"Hey Kelsi! Am I glad to run into you or what?!" yelled Taylor. "Hey. I heard about Gabi and Troy. How is she taking it?" asked Kelsi worriedly. "She's pretty upset. So, I figured,. you're mom is not in town, right?" asked Taylor. " No, she isnt." replied Kelsi. "So, I was wondering if we could have an all girl slumber party? At your place?" asked Taylor hesitantly. "Yeah, that's a swell idea. Who's coming?" asked Kelsi. "Well, I

figured you, me, Gabi and Sharpay, the four of us.", "ok, let's have it tomorrow night. Make sure you tell them all, I'll tell Sharpay, I know how much you distrust each other." replied Kelsi, walking away ending the conversation.

Back to normal POV:

Bell rings. Needless to say, all the students poured out of the classroom. One of them was Gabriella Montez, victim of hurt and betrayal. As she made her way to her locker, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, how'd it go? How are you? You havent seen Troy have you?" panted a troubled-looking Taylor.

"It went fine. I'm not that great, I just discovered that the love of my life was cheating on me. And, no I havent seen Troy yet." said Gabi skeptically." Aww, Gabi.." started Taylor. "No, Tay. All I ever asked of him was to never hurt me. He just did exactly that. There is no way I can forgive him for what he's done to me. Speaking of which, arent we supposed to be having lunch with the guys, today?" asked Gabi. Seeing

Taylor's face ashen, she assumed that to be a yes. "Well, we better get going. It's late enough as it is, and there's a confrontation I gotta brace myself for." continued Gabi. "Gabs, I'm proud of you. There truly is no one gutsier than you. Let's go," said Taylor in one of her rare moments of true feeling.

At the cafeteria:

"Wow, you guys, you've all arrived before I did. That's a first." said Troy Bolton taking his seat. There was a tense silence ensued by cold glares form his fellow basket ball team members and friends. "Apparently

that isnt the only first that's happened today." muttered Ryan under his breath. "Yeah, we need to get a check up done. Can you believe that, you guys? We finally beat Troy at reaching early," joked Chad Danforth

co-team captain and best guy friend of Troy. Somehow the ice broke, and people were a little less hostile to him than they were before he'd arrived at the seat.

(Before Troy's arrival)

"What kind of a guy would cheat on his girlfriend so publicly, dude ?" retorted Ryan angrily. He'd always had a soft spot for her and had been her best guy friend even when Gabi and Sharpay weren't on good terms with each other. Suffice to say they were the best of buds. Only after Taylor though.

"I was so shocked, you have no idea.. the way he was making out with her" said Zeke, the guy who'd walked in on him with Amanda.

"Dude, he just messed up his relationship big time." said Jason.

"Listen guys, whatever it is I suggest we try and not take sides on this. He is our friend and co- basketballer. Let's just not strain relations, okay? Besides, it is pretty much his business, not ours. So, I say just keep out of this. Okay?" asked Chad. They just muttered and nodded their heads.

"Hey, look who's here...If it isnt my girlfriend looking so pretty and cute today" exclaimed Chad on seeing Taylor. He then rises and kisses the blushing Taylor, and sits her next to him, taking her left hand in his right. "Oh, hi Gabi," said Chad only then noticing her. They all exchanged hellos and were soon laughing about the prank Chad had played on the music teacher Ms Darbus.

"Um ...Troy? We need to talk somewhere private" said Gabi quietly but it was with a tone of firmness she'd said it. "Yeah sure, honey" said Troy and got up and both left.

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no...

In a deserted corridor:

"So what is it, you wanted to tell me babe? Aww, you missed me didn't you? I missed you too." said Troy playing with the curls in her hair.

Gabi backed away from him angrily and said "Shut up, Bolton. I know about Amanda Connors, AND what happened today." enjoying the shock that played in his face. "Did you seriously think Sharpay wouldn't tell me? She's my friend, Bolton." she continued indignantly." How could you do this to me? After all that we've been through and after all the promises that you made? " she looked at him with a hurt in her face that

no one but he could feel, the consequences that were already pulling him deep. "I'm sorry, Gabi. It was the first and the last time, I promise you. It'll never happen again. She dont mean anything to me, Brie, I've never loved anyone but you." said Troy Bolton uncomfortable that he was lying yet again, to the only girl he'd ever cared about.

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from her

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it...

"Lies, Bolton, lies. I know, it's been going on for a good two weeks. I saw the letters that passed between you two, Troy. And yet, even though you know the gravity of the situation, you choose to lie yet again. You've disappointed me, Troy." she said walking away." Oh and by the way, you were right. It won't ever happen again. You know why? Because we're over. The next time that happens I wont be your girlfriend, that's why." she stopped to speak. Then she was gone.

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Boy, I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other gal

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river

Cry me a river

Cry me a river...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, for making the first chapter short and not updating earlier. Looking forward to more reviews to keep me going with my story. I know it isnt ending on a good note, but trust me, I have more surprises, hopefully

what I assume to be good in store for the future. If you have any possible ideas, go ahead and msg/mail me, I'll certainly try to use them if it fits with the theme. Please, READ AND REVIEW !! Oh, if there are any typos,

forgive me, I've spent two and a half hours in the night, sacrificing my sleep, so go easy on me. And the song is "Cry me a river" by Justin Timberlake. With a little modifications.:)


	3. Author note

AUTHOR NOTE:

Well, sorry I havent updated in a while, just to let you know that the next chapter will definitely bo out in two weeks from now as in on wednesday.I promise.I'm gonna be away from the computer for a while, so please excuse the delay.But the wait will be worth it, I promise you.  
Love,  
deranged not fine.  
Btw, I might be changing my penname. 


	4. Who's Steve?

Who's Steve

Who's Steve?

(Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: As you very well know I do not own the characters of HSM, but however I DO own Amber Reagan, Steven Matthew and Amanda Connors.

A/n: So sorry for not updating, my computer was not cooperating you see, it got corrupted.

The bell rang and just as Gabriella Montez started taking the books out of her locker, a breathless and running Taylor, stopped at Gabriella's side. "Wow, now that was early," said Gabriella sarcastically. Taylor frowned and said, "I wouldn't have been that late if Chad hadn't kept me up late last night texting me." "You might as well have just called one another and saved the time," said Gabriella as they made their way to class. "Although your parents might not like it," continued a thoughtful Gabi. "You know you contradict yourself with every speech of yours?" asked Taylor laughing at what Gabi had said.

"And did you know that you are late for class?" a dreadful voice stopped them dead in their tracks. It was Mr. Johnson, their math teacher looking a little angry. "I'm disappointed in you both. I expect better behavior in the future. Now, take your seats without further delay," said Mr. Johnson. "Yes sir, we're sorry," they replied looking guilty and sat in their usual seats. They were doing coordinate geometry that day and as Mr. Johnson droned on and on Gabi found her concentration ebbing away. "Psst!" whispered Ryan who was sitting behind her. Looking behind her, she found a note thrust before her and she quickly grabbed it. It was a note from Taylor. She could have recognized the scrawny handwriting anytime.

A/n: Taylor's writing is in italics, Gabi's in bold. And they're passing notes, in class, yes.

_What's with you today? Why aren't you taking notes?_

**It's not my fault Mr. Johnson makes math so boring.**

_Math whiz Gabi finds math boring? Wow, the sun must have risen in the west today._

**Haha, as if. How come **_**you're **_**not taking notes?**

_Need you ask? My hand still aches after texting Chad last night._

**Alas, lovers by day, texters at night. Parting **_**is**_** such sweet sorrow.**

_Are you quoting Shakespeare? You sure you don't have a fever?_

What's with the notes, you guys? Are you both on your period or something?

**Ryan, you know you're very lucky Mr. Johnson is no longer facing the blackboard, or you'd be in deep pain believe me. And no Tay, I don't have a fever. I'm just so bored with life, school, and studies…isnt there anything more to life? **

I was only joking, you know that. :)

_Ok, now there's a reason to panic. Please don't drop out Gabi. Whatever is bothering you, it isnt worth it! Ryan, I so agree with what Gabi just said to you._

Okay peoples, I just apologized! And by the way, Tay, your boyfriend just farted. I think I'm gonna pass out.

**Oh, thanks for grossing me out, Ryan, but go ahead and pass out, it just might get you out of class. Like I said, it's boring. And Tay? I wasn't thinking of dropping out at all.**

Sure. My pleasure.

_To Gabi: Oh._

_To Ryan: I did not need to know that, Ryan._

**Well, you can pass out now, Ryan. I'll volunteer to take you to the school nurse. Just pass this to Tay before you pass out. See you later, Tay.**

Ok.

So true to his word Ryan passed out, or more precisely managed to stage a faint and all of a sudden his head fell onto his table with a dull thud. "Oh my God, Mr. Johnson, it looks like Ryan's fainted," said Gabi. He them looked at Ryan whose head was still on the table lying still. He then made his way to his desk and shook him awake roughly splattering water all over Ryan in hopes of getting him up which Ryan eventually did. "What's wrong, boy? Are you okay?" asked Mr. Johnson. "I'm feeling weak, I don't feel so good," groaned a Ryan in pain. 'Boy is he a born actor or what' thought Gabi. "Ok, Mr. Ryan you better go see the school nurse. And maybe-", "I could take him there, if it's alright, Mr. Johnson" interrupted Gabi. "Fine, you can take him," replied Mr. Johnson and resumed his teaching.

As they made their way out, Gabi said, "Hey, that was a great bit of acting you put together. Thanks to you we don't have to waste another period in math." "Yeah, I really wanted out, it _was _boring. Now let's get me into the nurse's room where I can hopefully get some sleep." And so they made their way inside the nurse's room.

An hour later, as both Gabi and Ryan made their way to their lockers, they were confronted by none other than Sharpay and Taylor. "Hey, guys. Gabi, you shouldn't have missed out on math. Steve is _so _smart! Looks like you're position as math whiz is soon going to be challenged," said Sharpay. "Hold it. Who's Steve?" asked Gabi. "_The_ _hottest dude ever!_" shrieked both Sharpay and Taylor and looked at each other in shock as the realized it had been the second time they'd ever shared the same opinion.

"Oh my God, I can just picture the looks on Zeke's and Chad's faces when I tell them this," said a grinning Ryan.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Sharpay. "Unless you want Mom to see those Playboy magazines hidden in your closet...," smirked Sharpay.

"W ... what? How did you know? " asked a shocked Ryan.

"Oh my God, Ryan, you of all people! And I thought you was all right," Gabi shook her head mockingly.

"Well, coming back to the topic, he _is_ really smart," continued Taylor who did not like having topics changed until she had her say about it.

"Like I said, who _is _Steve?" asked Gabi again.

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice, "Does anyone know where Gabriella Montez might be?"

Looking up Gabi saw a pair of green eyes looking around nervously shifting its gaze restlessly.

"That is Steve," muttered Taylor ever so softly so only Gabi could hear that.

"I'm Gabriella, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked nervously.

"Um, yes, Gabriella, actually I'm a new student here and I just got transferred. Mr. Johnson said that you might be able to help me catch up on notes and you know... show me around. My name's Steve," he said extending his hand.

She shook his hand and replied, "I'd be glad to. But, you can just call me Gabi. Meet the gang. This is Sharpay, that's Taylor, you might have seen them both in your math class just before. And this is Ryan, Sharpay's twin who also studies here." She introduced them all as they took turns shaking hands.

"What's your next class," she asked. He showed her the timetable he'd been given.

"Wow, now that's a coincidence, you both have exactly the same classes together," remarked Taylor.

"Weird…," both Gabi and Steve said at the same time surprising each other. They then burst put laughing together.

"See that's another coincidence," remarked Tay amusedly.

"Well, time for drama class, we better get going," said Gabi and pulling Steve by the hand they both made their way through the crowd.

"Hmm, too many coincidences, right?" asked Tay to Sharpay after Gabi and Steve had left.

"Yeah, I wonder how Troy's going to take this. I don't think he ever moved on," replied Sharpay.

"Well, the dude's got himself a _girlfriend, _plus he cheated on Gabi, I think he never deserved Gabi. He's just a typical jock," said Ryan walking beside them.

"Yeah, Amber Reagan, I heard. That cheerleader chick who hasn't got enough brains to distinguish a monkey from a chimpanzee," said Taylor earning a laugh from Sharpay.

"Well, screw him. Who cares about him?" asked Ryan, as the bell rang and they split ways to get to their respective classrooms.

_At Drama class:_

Gabi and Steve enter the classroom, Gabi still holding Steve's hand. After entering she let go of his hand and said, "Here we are. This is where we have our drama class every week. Mrs. Darbus is our teacher," she said grinning.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that Mrs. Darbus is totally fond of new students. She encourages new students to take the lead roles in the play," she said laughing out.

"Ok, I'll sit behind you and hide myself then," he said jokingly, taking the seat behind her.

(To be continued...)

A/n: I know I havent updated in like forever, but I already gave you my reason. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I'm kind of busy with school projects and stuff but hopefully I'll get the next chapter updated by the next week. Till then much love,

-deranged not fine.


End file.
